


Sammy's Song (Oh My My My)

by 67ChevyGazelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, But They're Getting Married, Domesic AU, I Guess Whatevs, It's Based Off A Taylor Swift Song I'm Trash, M/M, Mary's Song, Oh My My My, Taylor Swift - Freeform, The Fluffiest Fluff Ever To Fluff, im so so sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67ChevyGazelle/pseuds/67ChevyGazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a trashcan who wrote DeanCas au fluff based on a Taylor Swift song. Forgive me. It's also very loosely inspired by a prompt http://villalunae.tumblr.com gave me. So. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Song (Oh My My My)

"When Dean was seven, Cas was nine. And I remember, even though I was only three, how they looked at each other; like the other was a wonder, the most beautiful, amazing thing they'd ever seen. Like they were made of starlight, or something. Ugh, that was cheesy. Sorry.” Sam smiled nervously, then plowed onward.

"I remember how Gabe," Sam nodded at Cas' older brother where he was seated. "Gabe would always tease the two of them about falling in love. Well...good call, buddy." Hushed laughter rustled through the audience. Sam smiled. 

"We had a treehouse, in our backyard, and Dean and Cas spent a preposterous amount of time in there. I'm not sure exactly what they did, only that it pertained to Star Trek, which they were both fairly obsessed with - and no baby brothers were allowed in the clubhouse unless they needed someone to pretend to be a tribble. There was always a good deal of shouting about five-year missions and going boldly where nobody had gone before. For those of you in the who know my brother as a leather-jacket wearing, vintage-car-driving cool guy, I'll have you know that he responded to 'Captain Kirk' for most of his childhood. Hell, he might still. He's a giant nerd. 

"I think it was in sixth or seventh grade when our Captain dared his valiant first officer to kiss him. This sticks out in my head because when Spock decided to follow up on that offer, Dean hid from him in my room, and it was in my room where they ended up wrestling over it. They were just kids, but they were always more than best friends.  
“When I was fourteen, things changed. I mean, they were sixteen-year-old boys, and, well…” Sam raised his eyebrows pointedly, and then continued. “Anyway, Gabe’s jokes continued, except now even I knew they were less jokey.

“But, um, I remember a lot of nights when Dean climbed in my window at three in the morning, and I remember hearing Cas’ shitty pick-up truck pulling around the corner… And what I remember most, probably, is just how happy Dean was on those nights. 

“And the one time they fought...Oh god, Dean told me what it was about but I don’t honestly remember. Anyway, I heard the screen door slam, and it was only ten at night and I was worried because Dean never came home at ten when he was out with Cas. So I ran downstairs, and Dean stormed right past me to cry in the bathroom or something… Dean, you came back down the next morning and found Cas on our porch, and I think you assumed he showed up at our door early in the morning. I’ve never found a good time to say this, but I’ve always felt like I should tell you that he stayed out there all night long. He wouldn’t come in. He wanted to give you space, or something. But he talked about you, and even though he didn’t say it in as many words I knew that he loved you. And I know you better than anyone, man, and I knew that you loved him too. It was then that I realized that you two were going to be together forever. I don’t know if the two of you knew it, but you’ve always been perfect for each other. You just took a while to realize it.” Sam took a deep breath. Bobby was crying in the back row, hurriedly wiping away his tears as Ellen patted his shoulder. 

“Guys, I don’t know how your proposal moment went down. I wasn’t there; that would’ve been weird-” Laughter again. Sam thought this was actually going well, thank god. “But that moment was inevitable, and I am so incredibly, unbelievably happy for the both of you.” Dean was crying. Cas was crying. Sam felt really goddamn happy about having made all these people cry, because he’d stressed over this speech for days. 

“So all I really have to say is this: I’ve been with you two from the beginning, and I’ll be your awkward third wheel ‘till the end. I remember when you guys first met, and I’m going to remember this moment, here at your wedding, forever. Because right now, you’re looking at each other the exact same way you did twenty years ago, and it’s ridiculously easy to see myself, at age eighty three, watching eighty seven and eighty nine year-old you still gazing into each others eyes with this profound understanding that I can only hope to have found by then.” The reception hall was dead silent. Sam nodded awkwardly. 

“So...congrats, guys.” 

Cue wild applause. Cas nodded a tearful thank you at Sam, and Dean pulled his brother aside; “Dammit Sam, I said no chick flick moments.” 

“Not my fault your life is a chick flick.” 

They hugged. Dean and Cas kissed. Sam was officially the best Best Man ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing Sam is hardest for me, so if any of y'all have suggestions about his voice please share. ilyall <3


End file.
